Ashes
by faby-nan
Summary: "Y era la solución definitiva, para aquellos que querían olvidar."


**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**_Advertencia: _**_Posible OoC, UA, uso de nombres humanos, angst y muerte de personaje._

* * *

**_Ashes_**

Y esa era la solución definitiva en forma de pastillas. Píldoras que podías llevar a cualquier sitio y que podías encontrar en cualquier farmacia. Píldoras para olvidar. Su nombre no era ese. ¡Qué cosa más absurda! Pero precisamente esa era su función. O al menos, eso rezaba el anuncio.

Realmente no estaba seguro de su decisión, y es que ¿cómo estarlo?

El rubio estaba seguro de que perdía más de lo que ganaba, pero también se encontraba demasiado cansado. Hastiado de tantas noches en vela, de tantas lágrimas, de sentirse dar arcadas cada vez que trataba de sonreír.

No podía culpar al otro, después de todo él mismo era tan patético.

¿De verdad esperaba que alguien se enamorara de él?

Quería olvidarlo todo, todo acerca de aquel a quien tanto adoró, a quien tanto amaba.

Quería olvidar que alguna vez fue importante para alguien, porque dolía no serlo más.

Tomó con cuidado el botecito y quitando por fin la tapa, estaba decidido, quizá era una estupidez, pero no podía seguir así.

Una pequeña tableta azul brillante, sólo con eso bastaba. Una carcajada amarga salió de su garganta, tan ajena, pero últimamente ya no se reconocía a sí mismo.

Frente a la televisión, en ese sofá que tanto les gustaba compartir, hecho un ovillo y en completa soledad, fue que tomó la primera pastilla.

Lo único que sintió fueron unos ligeros mareos y después la inconsciencia se encargó de calmarle, tal y como había hecho los días anteriores.

* * *

Quizá era egoísta, pero era lo mejor ¿cierto?

Se sentía desesperado y tan miserable. Las palabras de Antonio se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pero era lo mejor ¿no?

_"— ¡¿Vas a dejar que se vaya sólo porque tienes miedo?!_

_—Voy a…_

_— Lo sé, ya lo sé. ¡¿Crees que no me duele?! De verdad crees que es la mejor opción. No crees que el merece saberlo, al menos."_

Francis seguro lo odiaría, iba a odiarlo de por vida. Y Arthur y Alfred y todos. Ya nunca volvería a verlo. Pero era lo mejor ¿no?

La habitación entera daba vueltas a su alrededor. Y los ojos párpados le pesaban tanto. No tenía sentido ocultar las lágrimas, no aquellas que salían sin parar. No cuando no volvería a verlo. No sin él.

_"—Sólo olvídame, Mattie. Finge que no nos conocimos."_

Ludwig no tardaría en llegar. No ahora que sabía de su recaída.

* * *

_"—Ya no me interesas más, nunca significaste nada."_

Las lágrimas resbalaban una tras otra, aquella voz no paraba de resonar en su cabeza. Pero no sabía quién las había dicho, a pesar de que recordara su rostro y su voz, aunque estos parecían recuerdos lejanos.

_"—Te amo, birdie."_

Aquella voz en sus recuerdos no paraba de contradecirse, provocando una sensación cálida y de desazón en su pecho.

Estaba olvidando algo referente a aquella persona, pero no sabía el qué. Sólo sabía que necesitaba abrazar a Kumajiro bien fuerte y tomar aquellas pastillas que no recordaba haber comprado.

* * *

Lo primero en irse fue su nombre. No estaba en ningún lado. No podía recordarlo. No lo encontraba sin importar cuanto buscara y había más, todo respecto a él parecía lejano y difuso. No podía recordar cómo lo había conocido ni ninguna de las cosas que solían hacerlo sonreír. Pero recordaba bien su rostro.

Recordaba aquella sonrisa deformada por el dolor, recordaba sus lágrimas. Recordaba extrañarlo.

_"—Sólo dile la verdad."_

Necesitaba verlo urgentemente, algo estaba pasando. Algo terrible.

Le estaban arrebatando algo tan vital y estaba seguro de que era su culpa. Aunque no comprendiera cómo era posible eso.

Necesitaba verlo una última vez, necesitaba disculparse por mentir. Necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Necesitaba verlo antes de que…

_"—Sólo olvídame." _

¿Qué era lo que estaba olvidando?

* * *

Se sentía bien, muy bien. Como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

Había salido, luego de muchos días, con Alfred. Pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle por aquel sujeto que aparecía en sus sueños y en los retratos de la sala de su casa.

Mirarlo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, aunque no supiera por qué.

Se sentía bien, muy bien. Pero también algo incómodo, aunque quizá el término incompleto sería más correcto. Algo le faltaba y ese vacío dolía.

Sonrió una última vez al espejo del baño antes de tomar la pastilla.

Se sentía increíblemente incómodo, como si fuese un extraño dentro de su propia casa. A donde quiera que miraba había algo que tenía su imagen, su olor, cada habitación tenía impregnada algo suyo. Y se sentía tan cálido y desgarrador, porque no sabía quién era.

Aquella noche Matthew lloró mucho, no podía detenerse y se sentía aterrado por lo mismo. Aquella misma noche, Arthur y Francis se aparecieron por su casa. Quienes al toparse con su rostro hinchado palidecieron y decidieron quedarse con él.

Aquella noche Matthew lloró mucho, aunque ya no recordaba la razón por la que había comenzado a llorar. Sólo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Sólo sentía que le arrancaban algo y el dolor era demasiado para soportarlo. Estaba seguro de que se estaba muriendo.

No durmió hasta bien entrada la noche y a pesar de las suplicas del británico y las palabras dulces del francés no consiguió decirles la razón por la que lloraba.

Ni él mismo sabía.

Pero lo estaba matando.

Estaba ahogándose de tristeza.

* * *

Lo siguiente en irse fue su imagen. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar su rostro ni su voz. Parecía un sueño lejano e irreal. Una alucinación de su mente desesperada, el último deseo de un moribundo.

Pero no era así, no podía ser así. Aún quedaban sus regalos. Aquel bote grande de jarabe de arce, ese que Lud miraba curioso como si jamás en su vida lo hubiese visto.

Aún quedaban aquellas camisas que le hubo regalado alguna vez. Aún quedaba aquel muñeco de felpa que tanto adoraba Gilbird.

Aún quedaba su aroma llenándolo todo.

Era real, lo era.

Aun si no recordaba ni su nombre, ni su rostro, ni su voz. Esa persona, porque ya ni siquiera recordaba si era un chico o una chica, existía y la amaba.

Ese día su hermano no dejó de insistirle en que fueran al médico, pero no había nada que hacer. Ese día ni siquiera la presencia de Feliciano logró alegrarlo un poco. Ni la de Antonio. Ese día no tuvo energía para molestar si quiera al señorito o a Elizabeta. Ni siquiera la ausencia de Francis logró entristecerlo. ¿Era acaso posible sentirse más triste?

Lo único que quería no olvidar más.

Sólo quería que se quedara en su memoria un poco más.

Porque todo parecía una agonía ahora.

* * *

Ni Francis ni Arthur estaban seguros de por qué había pasado la noche en casa del canadiense. Y a pesar de que le preguntaron a Alfred, una y otra vez, éste tampoco sabía, sólo estaba seguro de que los otros dos habían estado preocupados y seguramente habían exagerado.

Aquella mañana luego de desayunar los cuatro juntos, dejaron al norteamericano solo.

* * *

Aquella última pastilla no le trajo esa sensación de asfixia. Pero sí mareos y recuerdos por montones. Todas y cada una de sus memorias vinieron de golpe. Cada sonrisa, cada risa. Cada precioso momento a su lado. Y por último, aquel desgarrador rompimiento. Aquellas palabras crueles. Quiso odiarlo, pero no podía. Todo era mentira ¿cierto?

Todas esas palabras crueles, tenían que ser mentira. Gilbert jamás…

Necesitaba una explicación. Aquella vez se había dejado cegar por el dolor, por eso no había visto más allá. El mayor mentía y recién se había dado cuenta.

Tomó sus cosas apresuradamente, diciéndole adiós a Kumajiro.

Tenía que darse prisa, tenía que…

Dio un brincó al escuchar su tono de llamada. No tenía tiempo para esto, pero aún así…

Lo sacó del bolsillo y al ver el número. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Paró su trote de golpe. Era…

Estaba tan nervioso que la voz no le salía. Al otro lado sólo se escuchaba una respiración agitada.

— Birdie. Yo sólo…sólo quería decir que lo siento.

— Gil, escucha. Yo…

— Antonio tenía razón, lo lamento. Debí decirte la verdad desde el principio—. La verdad. ¿Qué verdad? —Aquel día, yo mentí. Te lastimé mucho y me sentí horrible por ello, quería pedirte disculpas tan pronto te fuiste. Pero yo…

—No entiendo.

—Pensé que era lo mejor. Pensé que si tú me olvidabas, pensé que si…

—No quiero olvidarte.

—No debería haberte llamando, Mattie. Yo jamás quise que lloraras por mi culpa. Jamás quise herirte, pero iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Yo de verdad…

—¿Estás… llorando?

—Lo lamento. Yo de verdad, de verdad…quería estar contigo.

—Por favor, sólo dime qué sucede.

—Mattie, mi Mattie. Me…me... — ¿Acaso era algo tan complicado?

—Voy a entenderlo, te lo prometo. Sin importar lo que sea yo…

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin parar.

¿Por qué…?

Era sólo un mal sueño ¿cierto?

* * *

Lo siguiente en esfumarse fue su aroma, buscó por todos lados, pero no había rastro de él. Ya no quedaba nada, sólo aquellos regalos que una vez le hizo.

Y aunque fuera poco con eso le hubiera bastado, pero estos no tardaron demasiado en seguir el mismo destino. Uno a uno se fue esfumando. Lo primero en irse fue el frasco grande de jarabe de arce, es mismo que iba ya por la mitad. Lo siguiente fue una de aquellas camisas que le había obsequiado. Después aquel llavero en forma de hoja de arce.

Estaba tan desesperado, aferrándose fuertemente a aquel peluche en forma de pajarito, aquel tan parecido a su pequeña mascota.

Los recuerdos habían llegado de golpe y el ver desaparecer las cosas no había conseguido más que alarmarlo.

Con las manos temblorosas había marcado aquel número. Ésta era su despedida, era su última oportunidad.

Y la voz de su canadiense era tan reconfortante, la había extrañado tanto. Escucharlo decir su nombre era tan delicioso y tan doloroso a la vez.

Decir la verdad era tan duro. Pero merecía saberlo. Merecía saber que…

—…Me estoy muriendo.

Seguro estaría llorando, pero era lo mejor. Las píldoras funcionaban, el menor había hecho caso. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Por eso, por favor, olvídame y sé muy feliz.

Lo último en irse fue aquel peluche que tanto amaba. O al menos parte de él. Como pequeñas cenizas, se iba desvaneciendo de a poco, tan contrario a los demás objetos, que sólo desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y frente a él…apenas y podía contener las lágrimas.

Era más hermoso de lo que recordaba, tenía los ojos rojos y tiritaba sin control.

—No quiero olvidarte.

Lo último en desaparecer no fue aquel muñeco de felpa que tanto adoraba…

* * *

Y esa era la solución definitiva en forma de pastillas. Píldoras que podías llevar a cualquier sitio y que podías encontrar en cualquier farmacia. Píldoras para olvidar. Su nombre no era ese, pero precisamente esa era su función. O al menos, eso rezaba el anuncio.

Era la forma más fácil de decirle adiós a los traumas y crisis emocionales, era la manera más rápida de superar el duelo sin realmente hacerlo. Sólo un frasquito, sólo tres pequeñas pastillas azul brillante y todo estaba resuelto. Eran un milagro, uno que realmente nadie sabía cómo funcionaba o si tenían efectos secundarios. La solución del futuro.

Y era la solución definitiva, para aquellos que querían olvidar. Pero ellos no querían olvidar. Era un error querer olvidar.

Pero todos cometen errores. Y ahora al menos estaban juntos o quizá no.

La habitación estaba llena de mariposas, mariposas que flotaban hermosamente por doquier. Mariposas color negro. Aunque, si las tocabas, sólo eran cenizas.

Ludwig estaba inquieto, así como Francis, Feliciano y Antonio.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué había habido en aquella habitación?

No lo sabía, no sabían por qué estaban ahí. Pero extrañamente se sentían felices.

De alguna forma, todo parecía estar en su lugar.

* * *

**N/A: **Ésta es, probablemente, mi primera y única vez reciclando un UA y una idea, aunque no creo que sea la palabra. En fin, esto está fail en comparación con el primero, pero quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja y este fandom (y este final), así que ahí está. Me siento horrible, pero eso importa poco. Lamento muchísimo el OoC y espero les haya resultado, cuando menos, entretenido.

¡Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. dejen reviews!

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
